When You Love Something
by LabyrinthineTwilight
Summary: 5 months have passed since Sarah left. She lives alone attending her senior year of high school in search of what draws her back. Along the way she gets involved in a murder case but there's something odd about it. Sequel to "Set Me Free" Jareth x Sarah
1. Chapter 1

Sarah lay looking up on the ceiling of her bedroom. Jareth had let her go, just as Will had said he would. Will had set her up with money and high school transcripts for her new school. Good-byes had been teary back in the Underground, with Will and all the other friends she'd made during her times there. Saying good-bye to him had been the particularly hard and she almost recanted saying she wanted to go. She looked at the ring he'd given her, in the center of it she could often see herself in it sitting beside Jareth as his Queen. It took her a while to realize that what she was seeing and that he'd given her was his dream.

The phone rang but she let it go. It beeped and Karen's voice came over the speaker. "Hey, it's me, I got your message and your right we need to talk. How about the old park where you used to practice your lines, 10 o'clock? I'll get Toby to a sitter and meet you there."

Sarah smiled. She knew Karen would be the one to get her message. Her father never checked the voicemail and Toby was still too you to even talk on the phone. She got out and went to the bus stop without really thinking anymore about her old home. The bus stop near her old Victorian was deserted, a surprise considering it was Saturday morning. Normally there was a group of people out all hours of the morning. The bus itself was practically empty as well to her surprise. She was thankful for the fact that she had chosen to return so close to her old home, it made the ride shorter.

Getting off she made her way to the place she knew Karen was talking about. Over a Chinese bridge, tucked away in a far corner of the park where no one ever went, it was her favorite place in the park. They could speak freely there. Sarah took her time getting there, walking slowly with no purpose like she had once done when she was younger and practicing her lines. Her legs wanted to run over the bridge playing the part she had the last time she'd come here; the heroine from the little red book.

"Hello Karen," she said softly.

Karen still jumped up her face a mask of horror as if Sarah was a ghost. _I thought it was a prank, a joke, I hoped she really didn't exist. _ She ignored her stepmother and sat down on the bench. Resuming her previous position Karen tried in vain to calm her thoughts and her breathing. _I knew it was her voice but I was beginning to believe everyone else._ "I knew it was you." She panted and then becoming serious she continued. "He told me about what…about what you did to yourself."

Sarah rubbed her arms. "He helped me through that, he saved me."

"And then he just let you go?"

The teen remained silent. Pain shot through her at the thought of Jareth, 5 months apart and he was still all she could think about. "He set me free." She sighed. "Don't think that you did me wrong by sending me away to him, believe me, it actually helped me."

"I can't believe that it was good for you to go with that man, he could have done things to you. Toby said that he loved you in some way, how do I know he wasn't some kind of obsessive stalker?"

"Karen, please let me explain this to you. Once upon a time I wished Toby away. Jareth offered me my dreams but I refused him even though we both knew my dreams were of him. I ran his Labyrinth and at one point I fell into a trap, a dream. In that time he revealed his feelings for me. But I rejected him again in order to save Toby. When I reached the center of the Labyrinth he offered me my dreams again but I rejected him for the third time again in favor of saving Toby for good. I broke him, defeated him, I deserved his rage but he looked past that and saved me from myself.

"When I got home everything was fine-to a point. Over time things got progressively worse; my mind became open to everyone."

"What are you talking about?"

"I could hear people's thoughts and feel what they felt. That's why I became a cutter; my pain blocked everything else out." The horror was evident on Karen's face. "It doesn't matter now. Jareth taught me to control it, to master it so I don't have to do that anymore. And after all that, he just let me go."

Pain choked her but it was only her own. The silence hung around them so much that even the birds were silent. Karen tried to get her thoughts together and to wrap her mind around what Sarah had explained. Jareth had obviously done no wrong by Sarah in fact he had helped her through an extremely hard time that Karen had missed.

"I didn't call you here to curse you, Karen; I came here to return the favor." Sarah stood up. "You sent me to Jareth and Jareth set me free. Now, Karen, I set you free. Go home, let me go, forget about me and go on with your life."

Behind her back Karen smiled softly. "Thank you."

Sarah smiled brightly. "Go home, Karen." Karen stood up and started to walk away. "Tell the little squirt I love him."

She was gone soon enough, leaving Sarah alone where she'd been standing before. Sarah's eyes gazed over the familiar longingly wishing for the owl who always watched her and the conviction she'd felt when she had spoken those words. She sat back down on the bench. She lay down on her back and crossed her legs. "But what no one knew was that the Goblin King fell in love with the girl and gave her certain powers," she whispered the quote reverently holding the ring up in front of her.

She had come to understand several things about the rules of the Fea. Jareth should never have let her go after she ate the peach. She was addicted to the magic, or at least she should have been. Then when she'd been wished away he should have kept her there but he hadn't. She was torn between the two worlds. Her heart longed to be with him but her mind knew there was something left here for her to do.

Her phone rang in her pocket. "Hello?"

"Hey, chick-a-di," Maggie laughed through the phone.

"What's up, Mags?"

"Nothing, what are you doing?"

"Just thinking." Her eyes gazed lovingly at the ring.

"Aaah, so boring."

"I know you think my life is dull." Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Wanna go to the mall?"

"Yeah, I'll meet you there."


	2. Chapter 2

The weekend went by quickly after that and by the time Monday rolled around Sarah was over her conversation with her step-mother. For once she was happy to be in school so she would have something to focus on. They were going over Julius Caesar, which made her happy and the rest of the fall asleep. Between second and third hour, Maggie bounded up to Sarah's locker.

"I need your help and it's something only you can help with." Maggie said really fast.

"English?" Sarah asked closing her locker.

"No, no, the other stuff." Sarah went stiff and walked away. "Oh come on please."

"I don't do psychic readings, nor would I charge extreme amounts of money for them if I did." Sarah stated sharply walking into the cafeteria.

She bought a lunch and found their regular table in the back corner of the cafeteria. This wasn't the first time they'd had this conversation and she doubted it would be their last. Maggie joined her. "That isn't what I meant. My dad has a case with no leads. Don't get me wrong there's plenty of evidence but the guy didn't even leave a finger print. I thought you might be able to help, after all you told me people leave their essence on whatever they touch even if they wear gloves."

"You want me to read an inanimate object?" Maggie nodded. Sarah thought about it for a moment. The only time she'd ever done that was with Jareth's help in the Underground. "I'll try but…"

"Thank you!"

"Calm down, I'm not promising you anything."

"It doesn't matter, I believe in you."

Sarah rolled her eyes. They gathered up their things and moved on to their next class. Science, a subject that once caused Sarah so much pain was a lot better now that her powers were under control. "So we'll go after school, my dad will be waiting for us. He isn't too sure about the whole psychic thing though."

"Okay then."

Later after the bell rang they made their way slowly out of the school ad into town. Sarah was silent, trying to think of Jareth's short lesson on reading objects. From what she remembered they left her completely open to everything around her for a while. She sighed and rubbed her temples, it was going to be a long day.

"Sarah?" Maggie asked quietly.

"Hmmmm?"

"About earlier, I just want to know, why won't you do personal readings?"

"The people who go for readings are desperate and they want someone to tell the something good about themselves or someone to lie to them and say something good is around the corner. I don't want to open myself and my mind to that. I've done it before and it wasn't for me."

"Oh, sorry."

"It's ok, that was a different time. It's over now."

As they approached the police station Sarah's phone rang and she stopped. She answered it and paused, listening to whatever it was the person was saying. "I know we'd planned on meeting tonight but something came up." She paused. "Let's go ahead a head and meet tomorrow, ok?" She smiled. "Bye."

They kept walking, Maggie knowing better than to ask about the caller. The last time she had the only answer she'd been given was that it was a friend who was checking in on her on behalf of a mutual friend. Whoever it was Sarah wasn't going to say any more about the.

As they walked into the police station, a sense of utter dread washed over her. The place was packed. Violent noise stormed in her head; slowly she built up her mental walls brick by brick and took a deep breath. She could do this. She could do this. No, she couldn't. How had she let Maggie convince her to do this?

"You sure you're ok?" Maggie asked her.

"Yeah, let's just get this over with."

They walked up to the front desk together. "Maggie," the officer said with a nod. "You're dad's waiting for you in his office. Leave your bag here please, miss."

"Thanks Mike."

Sarah handed over her bag without protest._ Just get this over with,_ she told herself. They walked back into the office area passing by desks of police and criminals. Their thoughts pounded against her like hammers. Maggie's father was standing outside his office talking with another officer when he saw them.

"Maggie just in time I was just heading down to the evidence locker." Maggie's father looked back over at her. "This must be Sarah Williams."

Sarah smiled nervously and reached out to shake his hand. He did the same as he examined her. Mentally she cursed. She'd gone to school wearing a short jean skirt and a long Black Veil Brides tang top. Obviously he could see the scars that crisscrossed up her inner forearms. He didn't say anything just stared into her eyes searching her for answers.

"So, shouldn't we get started?" Maggie asked breaking the tension realizing, like Sarah, what her father was thinking.

"Sure." He said still studying Sarah but then he turned leading the way. "You know Ms. Williams I would not be doing this if we didn't have loose evidence. Maggie believes you and all your little _stories_ but I don't. Let's get this straight I don't believe your little stories or your abilities but I might be convinced if you give me something concrete that I can work with."

"I can tell." Sarah said. "And no I don't need psychic powers to tell that. You're an easy read, Detective Brendson."

"Alright, let's see what you can do." He said pulling open the door with a sharp glare at Sarah. He pointed to a single box on a table in the middle of the room. "That's all we've got."

Sarah walked past him and to the table. She examined the boxes contents with her eyes. "Ok, let me guess 'no touchy-touchy'?" she mocked and the detective threw down a pair of rubber gloves. "Right."

"Sir, we just…." Another officer said rushing in.

"Hush, we're about to see a psychic at work." The detective interrupted. Sarah rolled her eyes at him. "Try this first."

The detective pushed a piece of pottery over her. Taking a deep breath she pushed her walls down. Their thoughts rushed into her mind. She bit her tongue and pushed them out focusing on the fragment. "H hit her over the head with it but that isn't what killed her. Before that it held 13 roses from a man named Richard."

"So our perp is a man. Anything else? A face maybe?"

"I can't see his face it's veiled but he is causation.

"Tried this," the item under her changed.

New images passed into her mind. The man kissing the dead woman's lips and dropping this flower on her chest. She could see his face clearly now. She memorized every line, the color of his hair and eyes, the way he smiled and the jacket he wore. There was something about him. It sent shivers down her spine.

"I've got him." She said opening her eyes and stumbling back. The light flashed across her vision blinding her. Immediately she threw up a weak set of mental walls. "he left the orange lily on her chest on purpose. He wanted it to be found."

"Let's get you to the sketch artist and get that guy's face."

Sarah nodded distracted. Even as she recounted the man's face her mind was elsewhere. Orange lilies were dark flowers, they symbolized hatred. Many people thought they were beautiful they were evil flowers. The way the man had left it there, like he wanted everyone to see it. It was a calling card.

She couldn't help but think about it as she walked home. Even though it had only been through a small part of his essence the power that rolled off of him rivaled Jareth's. She could almost taste it as soon as the detective placed it under her hand. There was a strange feeling that this wasn't his first kill and it wouldn't be his last.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Two chapters, eighty-two views….and not a single review, I feel so un loved…..**_

When Sarah got home Will was waiting for her leaning against her front door. He smiled when he saw her but he let it drop noticing the dark look deep in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I was helping the police with a case but there's something about the murderer…It's probably nothing. Anyway what happened to you coming over tomorrow?" she asked.

"Jareth was breathing down my neck about checking up on you and he was getting that 'I'm-king-now-do-you-what-I-say-before-you-end-up-in-the-bog' look in his eyes. So I decided I kind of like this house and it's resident." Will said.

"Come on in," she said as unlocked the door.

"You sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine Will, just tired. You can tell Jareth he can come and visit whenever he likes."

"I have told him but, here's the thing, he believes that if he did come to you he wouldn't be able to leave you."

"I know the feeling," she murmured picking up a peach. "If he came I might not be able to stay here without him." Her eyes saddened.

"If you love him so much why did you have to leave?'

She leaned on the kitchen counter. "I had this feeling that there was something here that I was leaving unfinished. I've spoken with Karen and healed the wounds between us but there's more. I think this case has something to do with it." She paused looking down at the peach in her hand. "I just couldn't live feeling torn between two worlds."

"So you will be returning to us soon?"

She smiled. "You can tell Jareth that I promise to return home to him as soon as graduation is over."

"Home? As in the Underground?"

"Wherever he is, that's home now." She whispered.

He rested a hand on her shoulder and gave her a soft smile. "I should be going, he'll want a report."

"Of course." She said standing up.

He was gone in a moment with a whispered 'good bye'. A cold shiver of loneliness ran down her spine as soon as he was gone at the sight of the empty house. She shook her head and went upstairs to her room. It was obviously just an after effect of the reading she'd done earlier. In her room she jumped at the shadow of a tree on the floor. Finally she managed to relax and fall asleep.

Then the dream possessed her. She was running down a dark hallway in a blind panic. There were footsteps behind her echoing in calm, long strides. "There's no use running, Sarah," the voice laughed. "We are bound together. I'll find you, no matter where you go."

Sarah continued to run. Her breath came in shallow pants as she lengthened her strides into a hard sprint. The hallway ended abruptly in a thick metal door. After crashing through it she found herself in a dark alley that opened up into a busy street. She tried to run for the safety of the lights but no matter how far she thought she'd run the street never got any closer. Her foot caught on something soft and she fell forward. Her wrists burned from the fall as she pushed herself up. Looking back she saw the murder victim she'd seen in the reading, the flower was still on her chest, only now she was clearer.

"You were right. She wasn't my first and she won't be my last, not by a long shot," the man whispered in her ear. Sarah whipped around and looked at him. "We're going to have so much fun together, Sarah."

There was a flash of a knife at his side and then she was awake. It was still dark outside, the street lamp shone through it all and into her room. Her clock proclaimed it to be one in the morning, she cursed. She fell back into her pillows with a groan. This was not her idea of a goodnights sleep. She closed her eyes tightly. His image lingered there, engraved on the back of her eyelids. "We are bound together." It whispered through a closed mouth. Her eyes popped back open with a gasp. She tried to relax the tense muscles. It was going to be a long five hours.

At some point she managed to fall back into a dreamless sleep until her alarm woke her for school. Still half asleep she grabbed the clock and threw it. She was back asleep before she heard it crash landed somewhere on the floor. She woke up around 10 o'clock and found that it was absolutely too late to go to school so she got up and made herself a cup of coffee.

"Sarah," a voice said from behind her. She spun around to see the man from her nightmare standing in her living room. "I told you we would have a lot of fun together." He had her by her arms now. "You left too soon last night we didn't get to finish what we started."

"No." She gasped and dropped her coffee mug. The sound of shattering porcelain broke off the illusion.

She collapsed sobbing. She was losing her mind that was the only explanation, for the nightmare and the daydream. Panic rushed through her veins as she sat on the floor rocking herself back and forth willing herself to stop shaking. Why was this happening to her? Pain mixed itself in with the panic and it took her a moment to realize that she was digging her nails into her upper arms. Slowly she removed them and took a deep breath to get herself together. When she had stopped shaking she went back upstairs to take a very long shower.

Around three o'clock her cell started to ring. "Hey, Mags."

"Where the hell were you today?"

"I'm sorry I just didn't sleep well last night and I woke up feeling like crap, so I stayed home."

"Are you feeling any better now? Or am I just making it worse?"

"I'm fine. What did you need Mags?"

"My mom heard that you were helping out with the case and she thought it would be nice to meet you. She wanted me to invite you to dinner. My dad on the other hand had some pretty harsh words to say about you after you left yesterday and thinks that you are a bad influence. Mom won though. So watcha think?"

She looked around her empty house thinking back to that morning. "Yeah, I'll be there."

_**Please, please review. I'm not going to hold the next chapter hostage but if someone reviews I will try to double the length of it.**_

_**TwilightLabyrinth**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**As promised people reviewed so here goes the doubling effect.**_

Sarah walked to Maggie's house careful that her arms were covered. She didn't want to give the old man the satisfaction of pointing out her weaknesses and making her feel small in front of anyone. Maggie's father was sure he knew the truth about her even though they'd only just met the day before. She didn't need to read his mind to see the wheels in his mind working out what he thought was the truth.

Her pure black converse pounded against the pavement as she walked up the side walk to Maggie's house. She hoped he would at least try to be civil for the sake of not ruining the meal. Ringing the doorbell she willed away the headache that was forming behind her eyes and formed her mental walls. Maggie's mother opened the door with a gracious smile. "Welcome, Sarah. I hope you're feeling better, Maggie said you stayed home from school today."

"I am thank you." Sarah said stepping into the foyer.

"Sarah, chick-a-di, you made it!" Maggie said bounding down the stairs.

"Hey, Mags. So, what's for dinner Mrs. Brendson?"

"Spaghetti with red sauce, garlic bread, and steamed broccoli." Mrs. Brendson said walking back into the kitchen.

"Need any help?" Sarah asked following her.

"No, dear, you're our guest I can't ask you to do that." Then seeing the determined look on her face the older woman relented. "Fine, you can get started on the sauce."

Sarah took up a spoon and got to work. She enjoyed cooking now that she was living on her own; it gave her time to let her mind wonder. Now it went to her last day alone with Jareth and the dance they'd shared. She hummed lightly just like she had that day until he'd started sing. There was the ghost of a hand on her waist and his lips on hers. Then it was gone. Cold sadness rushed in to fill the void where the memory of him had been. She missed him.

"Hey, Sarah, how's the sauce coming over there?"

"Good, I think it's just about ready." She said adding a few more spices and stirring the in. Testing it she nodded and began to put it in a bowl.

"I'm home." A man's voice called from the front room. Sarah forced herself to relax and continued her task without looking back at Maggie's father. He didn't need to know that she couldn't stand him or that he made her want to crawl under a rock and live out the rest of her miserable life there.

"Welcome back, sweet heart." Maggie's mother said giving him a kiss as he walked into the kitchen. The man looked past his wife at Sarah. Seeing his gaze his wife explained. "Sarah was just helping me prepare dinner. It should be ready in a few minutes, why don't you and Maggie set the table?"

The two finished pulling dinner together and brought it out as Maggie and her father finished setting out four seats at the table. "So nice of you to join us Sarah," Detective Brendson said as the all sat down. "I never did thank you for your help yesterday. We'll need you to come in for a line up as soon as we find those who match your description but after that we won't have any need to talk to each other again."

"Of course," Sarah said serving herself some spaghetti.

"No business at the table, Nick. How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"I'm sorry, Martha." He said patting her hand.

Sarah looked down and away. It hurt to see them together with love in their eyes. It made her think of her own love and the distance between them now that she'd left. Thanks to the man across the table her world was falling down again just like it had the moment she'd left the Labyrinth the first time. Her head echoed the pain from that morning with the image of the murderer in her house. Again she wondered how she'd let Maggie talk her into all this.

"So, Sarah, tell us about yourself. All Maggie seems to care about is that you're a psychic." Martha Brendson said.

"Yeah, she's more excited about it than I am." Sarah laughed. "Well, I'm emancipated so I live alone just up the road from here in the old Victorian. I love it; I chose it when I moved here."

"Why did you become emancipated?"

"My step-mother and I never truly got along," Sarah shrugged. "After a while we decided that we really weren't compatible, so I moved out."

"Are you sure they didn't kick you out because of the cutting?" Mr. Brendson asked in spite.

"Nick!" Mrs. Brendson gasped.

He continued to stare into Sarah's eyes. She swallowed the bite that was in her mouth. "My step-mother never knew, she never cared to pry into my personal life."

"What a bad break up and you were ready to die?"

"Dad!" Maggie yelled.

"I'm so sorry you can't get over _my _past but no, it had nothing to do with any boys. No it had to do with how I helped you earlier." She growled. Shock rolled through the two other women at the table. "I couldn't always control it. In fact I couldn't until about 5 months ago."

"So that's how you- "

"Yes, my pain pushed everything else out. I mean I don't think you'd like feeling everyone's pain, lust…sexual tension. Every though made my sick because I couldn't help thinking that I was invading their privacy not to mention it doubled the noise in every room, every crowd."

There was silence at the table. Maggie ate her food with a glare at her father; she had known about Sarah's past and didn't care what her friend had done then. The two adults were frozen by the young woman's reaction to what had been said. Forks clinking against plates were all that could be heard for a while and the tension grew between them.

"Look I know you just wanted to get a reaction out of me but that wasn't the way to go about it. Or was that what you were expecting from me?"

"Truth be told, I didn't expect you to keep your cool like that. Though I am curious, who taught you to control your powers?"

"A dear friend, I miss him dearly right now. My step-mother sent me to live with his family for a little while when we started the process and then I left him when I moved here. We were very close." Sarah finished her food without another word to anyone else. "I should get going before it gets too ark. Should I put this in the sink?"

"No, no I'll take care of it you go get home."

"Thanks for everything."

Sarah gave her a small smile and left. As she walked home she could feel a slight prickling of the hair arms that let her know she was being watched. Fear trickled down her spine but she kept moving in silence. Then the sweet smell of peaches wafted across the space in front of her. She smiled lightly and kept going. She liked knowing that Jareth was watching over her, the security was like an echo of his arms around her. The feeling lasted long after she reached her house.

_**(My gift for all my lovely reviewers out there).**_

_Jareth___watched Sarah walk home from dinner with her friend's family. At first she tensed at the sensation of being watched but then he sent her a small amount of peach fragrance and she relaxed with a smile. His heart ached for her as he watched her. He would give anything to walk her home at that very moment and fend off the darkness that was closing in around her. But at least for now he could keep her safe with just his eyes. He had meant to stop watching at her door but he couldn't take his eyes off of her. Then she found his gift, a bouquet of baby's breath and forget-me-nots. Delight flitted across her eyes and love bubbled up inside him as he watched her.

"How is our lovely lady?" Will asked seeing the look in Jareth's eyes.

"She's safely at the house. She got my gift."

"You want so bad to go to her, don't you?" Will asked narrowing his eyes.

"Of course I do but you know I can't, I am a King and I must see to my kingdom first. If I go to her I'd never leave and this kingdom will fall to ruins. That is why I have you, Will, to go to her and make sure she is safe. It is you I'm most thankful for at this moment, my old friend. You have done so much for the both of us," Jareth said clapping Will on the shoulders.

"That's funny because I am thankful for Sarah. No offense but she has brought out the best of you. When you first became king my old friend began to disappear. You became cruel but now that she has admitted her love to you, you are my old friend again."

"I'm sorry I cannot play or old pranks with you."

Will smiled as he left Jareth to his thoughts in his study. Sarah was perfect for him and a soon as she had graduated they would finally have each other. Jareth watched his friend then summoned a crystal. He positioned himself comfortably in his desk chair before summoning Sarah's image to him. She was in the room she'd dubbed the library curled up with a book. Tucked just above her ear was a pair of small flowers from the bouquet. She seemed so peaceful at that moment. Then she sighed and leaned back.

"I love you so much, Jareth. Soon, I promise I'll be back in your arms forever and after all, forever isn't that long at all is it?" She didn't seem to want an answer or she knew better than to expect an answer but he was feeling generous.

_Sarah_ picked up the crystal that appeared on the end table next to her chair. She smiled. "_It's a crystal. Nothing more. But if you turn it this way and look into it, it will show you your dreams."_ She whispered not knowing that at the same moment in the Labyrinth Jareth was whispering the same words.

Apart of her was curious to what her dream would be when it was reflected in the crystal. After all she'd given them up in order to save Toby but now he was giving her a gift without strings. She turned the crystal, making it catch the light just so and watching the images play across its glassy surface. For some reason she wasn't surprised to find that their dreams were almost exactly the same. In hers she was just with Jareth as his wife not necessarily as his queen but at least at his side. Her dream went further to a child, though, a son who looked so much like his father and who would be his father's pride. She could almost hear her son's laughter as she watched the image of him playing in the Labyrinth. Jareth wrapped his arm around her and laughed as well. She almost wondered if Jareth could see this.

With those images in her mind she left the library and went to bed her hand still wrapped around Jareth's gift. That night she was not haunted by the murderer she was helping to catch instead she happily dreamed of her future with Jareth and the family they would have together.

_**Shared Dream**_

_Jareth wrapped his arms around Sarah's waist and leaned his head on her shoulder. She wrapped her arm around his head as his eyes lazily watched his son playing with the goblins. A servant exploded from the castle kitchens cover in a red goo._

"_We'll have to watch him or he might be as bad as you, Jareth." Sarah laughed._

_Jareth chuckled and took a deep breath of Sarah's hair. "Don't worry, precious, he'll be alright. After all he has you."_

"_He has you as well, doesn't he?"_

"_Of course, as do you. Forever." He promised._

"_Not long at all." She whispered turning to him._

_Her king smiled and leaned down. "No it isn't." Then he captured her lips in a sweet kiss._

Sarah awoke then to her phone ringing. She groaned. It was such a good dream too.

_**Soo that's pretty much double my normal length. Thank you to all my lovely reviewers. **_

_**TwilightLabyrinth**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I've put a poll up about the true identity of the murderer on my profile. Hope you enjoyed the long chapter cause I am never doing that again. By the way my new profile pic is Sarah's ring.**_

Sarah's hand searched for the phone but everything else remained covered by the layers of blankets she slept under. Why hadn't her alarm gone off she wondered. Had she even turned it on last night? She didn't know. All she could remember was that beautiful dream.

"Hello?" she croaked. Then she realized why everything was the way it was.

"Good morning sleepy head." Mag cheered.

"Ugh, why are you getting me up at such an ungodly hour of the morning, it's Saturday for Pete's sake?"

"For your information I'm the one waking you up. I have a line up prepared for today and just so you're not late I'll be picking you up. You have a half an hour till I'm there to get to you." Maggie's father said.

"Fine, I'll see you then." Sarah sighed hanging up the phone. "Dickwad."

She noticed the crystal still in her hand and smiled it had been a good dream. Had Jareth shared it with her? Did he dream that as well? Now that they were parted for a time it seemed like the only way to know was to wait until they met again upon her return. So she would have to return and make the dream a reality.

Standing she dropped the crystal into her Batman shoulder bag. She dressed in a jean skirt with a tattoo heart with wings on it and a blue tang top with a cupcake jacket over it. She picked up her bag and went down stairs to grab a muffin. A car horn outside told her that her ride was waiting for her. She checked her watch; he was early but then again she should have known he would be. Outside on the street there was a black SUV waiting. He honked again as she locked the door and she growled curses at him under her breath.

"Patience is a virtue, you know that right?" She asked climbing in.

"Sorry I haven't been to church in years." He said pulling away from her house.

She rolled her eyes and leaned back on the seat. It would be lie on her part to say she felt right about everything at that moment. Whatever feeling had lingered from her dream was wearing off the closer she got to the Police station. Like her first visit she kept telling herself that she just had to do what was needed and leave but her instincts were telling her to run like hell. It was obvious to her that the police had found the murder. Of course, the police couldn't tell that, they couldn't feel what she felt.

Another officer led her into a small room with a two way mirror. "Now, I'm going to ask them to come in," He said. "Once they are I'll have them turn so you can see them from every angle. When you're sure just tell me which number it is you saw." Sarah nodded and he called the men in. The man from her vision was there. The second he stopped his eyes snapped to hers. She jumped and her skin tingled. As the officer said the men turned in a circle and stopped.

"Number 3," she said longing to be out of the room, out of the station and away from the man in front of her.

Two guards came and handcuffed the man. He laughed and looked back at her. _Don't think this is over, Sarah; the game has only just begun._ Sarah shivered at his thoughts in her mind and the man laughed again.

"Don't worry, miss, he can't see you."

_No but I can _**hear **_you and _**feel**_ your presence. _

She gulped and looked back at Detective Brendson. "Can I go home now?" She asked feeling like a scared child.

Something shifted in his eyes, compassion almost, and he nodded. "Come on, I'll give you a ride." She followed him. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine." she muttered weakly.

"Look I'm sorry about everything I said. I was being a jerk, I'll admit it, but it comes with the job when someone's so confident like that I'm used to tearing them down."

"Don't worry about it."

Just then his phone rang. He pulled it out and began to talk to the person on the other end about the case. Sarah assumed they meant the case she was helping with when he glanced her way and said something like "I'll tell her". He sighed after he'd hung up.

"The man you just had me arrest is asking for you. He says that he wants to meet you. Tell me the truth, Sarah, do you know him?"

"No. The first time I've seen him in person was today on the other side of the glass. Before that I'd only see the images called up of him during the reading." She shivered and he immediately turned up the heater.

"Can you explain something to me? Back in the room after you'd identified him there was a moment. He looked right at you and when the officer said something you became frightened. That man, he seemed to be speaking to you with out words, he was wasn't he?"

"He told me that 'the game has only just begun' and when the officer told me he couldn't see me he said that he couldn't but he could hear me and feel me presence. He was in my head."

She moved her hands to either side of her head as if she was trying to shield her mind. He put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry he's in custody, he can't get you now."

She nodded and looked away. In truth she knew it was a lie. The man they'd arrested wasn't human and no human cell could hold him for long. He would be back and he would be after her. Just like he'd promised their time together had only just begun.

Detective Brendson dropped her off with the promise to check in on her later. The old Victorian seemed haunting as loneliness and fear crept in to her mind.


	6. Chapter 6

She gasped. They had to be lying. There was no way…just that morning they had arrested him and now this. Her hands could barely keep the phone to her ear. "Hold on Sarah, I'm on my way. He won't touch you, I promise just stay where you are." Detective Brendson instructed her. "I'm on my way…" Floor boards creaked behind her. She dropped the phone and turned to face her intruder.

"Sarah!" Brendson yelled through the phone.

She couldn't breathe as the figure moved closer and she stumbled back. Magic rolled of him, spilling over her. It chocked her and wrapped itself around her immobilizing her limbs. She saw the glint of his teeth in the moon light. Then his power slammed her back into the wall knocking the air from her lungs. Someone banged on the door downstairs. Sarah glanced at the door. The man, no, the Fea's hand wrapped around her throat firmly cutting of her air supply.

"I don't think so," he whispered in her ear.

She croaked trying to call out to the Detective. Down stairs she heard her door come down with a bang. Hope swelled within her but a dark realization struck her; there was nothing he could do to fight off the Fea that was holding her.

"Please," she gasped.

"The games are just beginning, why would I deny another player entrance to our little game?" He laughed.

He dropped her and looked at the door. The sounds of feet stomping up the stairs made its way to them. She opened her mouth to scream but a bare hand came to cover her mouth while the other put a finger to his lips. His bare skin tingled with magic and then it hit her and hit her hard.

Detective Brendson entered the room to find the male over Sarah's limp body and red marks covering her neck. He cursed himself for his foolishness how could he have not seen this coming. Even Sarah knew to be afraid of him. The detective pulled out his service weapon. "Freeze." He shouted. The man turned and took a step towards him. "I said don't move!"

"That's highly unnecessary, Detective." The man said waving his hand sending the gun flying from the detective's hand. "It won't do her any good. You cannot harm me."

Then a thick blackness encased him. The detective opened his eyes wearily and took in his new surroundings. It was dark save for a candle burning on a table five feet away. The next thing he noticed was that he was chained to the wall of whatever room he was in. He groaned. His shoulders ached from being up in the air so long. "Where are we?"

"The Underground," Sarah's voice stated calmly and yet breathlessly. His eyes snapped to her. She, too, was chained but her arms had been chained with long chain descending from somewhere above in the darkness. Her only reprieve was that she was close enough to the wall that she could lean sideways on to it. Even in the candle's war glow her skin was a sickly pale. "It's the home of the Fae." Her chest moved up and down quickly showing her shallow, halting breaths.

"What are you talking about?"

"The Faerie folk, the things of legend, once lived in our world but humanity lost touch with them. Those who still remembered the Faerie's secret places made war with them. The Fae court decided for the safety of their people to create a new realm safe from human's touch. Hence the term Underground, it's hidden, it's secret, it's safe."

They remained in silence of a while longer. Sarah's breathing seemed to grow more painful and labored by the second. Footsteps echoed off the room's stone walls as their capture entered. He laughed at Sarah's pain as she writhed trying to cover her ears or to pull herself away from him. "You cannot block me, Sarah, not here, not now."

She was panting again and moving fast. Then she stopped. Her breathing slowed an her eyes dimmed. "What did you do to her?"

"Do not worry, she is not dead. At least, not yet. Her mind is trying to protect itself. I have made it so she cannot block me or keep me from entering her mind so it is merely shutting down what is unnecessary for her survival." The man's fingers traced Sarah's jaw tilting her head up. "So strange the mind of a Fae, no?"

"What are you talking about? Sarah is human, not some fairytale creature!" the detective cried out.

"Correction: _was_ human, before the love of a Fae began to transform her. I doubt even he knows what he's done to her. You see, Fae love only once. If their love dies so does the Fae, or at least they wish to. Many Fae fall in love with mortals, this made it necessary for the High Council to find a way to preserve the mortal for as long as their Fae lover lives."

"How could she have-"

"What? Oh, you mean, where on earth could a mortal like Sarah here ever meet a Fae creature since she told you that they all escaped to the Underground millennia ago? It's quite simple, actually. There is one Fae kingdom that boarders your world, one known for its associations with humanity over the years; the Goblin kingdom, also known as the Labyrinth."

"The Labyrinth…" he knew the story from Maggie who'd heard the tale from Sarah.

"Yes, because, you see, Fae love children but at times it is so hard for us to bear children."

"So what, you steal them?"

"No, we take what humanity doesn't want. We take the children born to mothers and fathers who do not care; the wished a ways, if you will." The Fae paused for a moment. "Their ruler is dear Sarah's lover. They met when she herself wished away her younger brother but she is one of the very few to bat the Labyrinth and win the child back. That is what caught the King's eyes."

"And where does that leave you what do you want from her?"

"Me? Well, I don't really care for Jareth myself you see I'm…"

Maggie walked through the busted down door to Sarah's Victorian. Her father had called with news of the murderers escape and had said he was going to check on Sarah. That had been _hours_ ago and they'd heard nothing. Her father's SUV was still outside but the house was deserted. There was only one thing she could do.

"I wish to speak face to face with the Goblin King right now."

_**Ok, this is why I need votes. I've narrowed it down to two options but I am still open to suggestions.**_

_**TwilightLabyrinth **_


	7. Chapter 7

"_What do you mean she's gone?"_ The Goblin king growled.

Maggie took a step back. Now that she thought about Sarah had mentioned the King's hot temper. She gulped and repeated what she'd said to him already. "Sarah was helping the police with a case; they arrested the man earlier today. But at some point a few hours ago he escaped and my dad, one of the people on the case, thought he might come after Sarah. He came to check on her and that was the last I heard. I came to see what was taking him. After searching and not finding either of them, I called you."

"Who would have taken her away like this?" Jareth asked surveying the chaos from the room that Sarah had been in before her disappearance.

Will who had come to join his King in the search caught sight of three flowers tied together with a dark ribbon. "Look what I found." He said to the others. "One is a branch from a budding Judas tree, this one is an orange lily, and this looks to be a black rose."

Jareth gasped. Maggie looked between the two Fae. "What does all that mean?"

"Every flower has a meaning. The buds of a Judas tree symbolize betrayal, an orange lily means hatred, and…" Will explained.

"And, what?"

"A black rose means death."

"_I'm brother to the advisor of said king, Wilhelm._ He was always father's joy, even when that little wretched prince would drag him through the mud in his pranks. All father cared about was that prince, how he would bring our family great joy when he was made a man and given a kingdom to rule. After all, even as second in line to the High King's throne he was considered to be as valuable as the heir and then his father died. Jareth felt no shame in bowing down to his brother's will even when it took him and my brother to the farthest reaches of the kingdom with the filthy goblins."

"Your jealous but of which one?" the detective asked lightly.

"Jareth, of course, he takes my brother, rids himself of the only chance to the throne and now this girl would have him. She is truly strong, you know, but it has been oh so easy destroying her fragile mind."

"You monster, she has nothing to do with your schemes!"

"Wrong, she is so close to being his Queen. She is a treasured jewel of the king I so wish to destroy and if she dies…well I already told you that."

"And what about the others? The girl we found in the alley, why did you kill her?"

"A means to an end, I'm afraid. You see I was waiting for Sarah to resurface and when she did I would find a way to get her involved with the investigation and well you know the rest."

"You're sick." A weak voice whispered behind the Fae.

"_I think I know who did this,"_ Will said still holding the flowers. "Caleb."

"He would never do such. He is no fool, Will. This is bold, beyond what he would dare do even to get at me."

"I think he would. He longs to kill you and if he succeeded in taking Sarah's life it would tear you apart. Remember when she first returned to you broken almost beyond repair? That alone drove you mad; imagine what her death would do. He would win."

Maggie sat down trying to take everything in. Not only was every story Sarah had told her true but those stories were now putting her in mortal danger. Worst of all she had played the only card she had to play by calling Jareth here. She watched the two speaking in hushed tones. If only would do _something_. "Do you think you can save them, your Majesty?" she whispered.

Jareth jumped at the girl's voice. She looked hallow now compared to the strength she'd shown when she called him. No doubt that was all she could think to do. "I will do everything in my power to save them both." He turned to Will. "If he had taken them where would he go?"

"Since his victory over Melgorn, I'd say the kingdom of Tithenger which he rules now as lord."

Jareth nodded grimly. He knew Tithenger, and it was a dark place indeed.

_The Fae turned sharply to glare at Sarah._ Her eyelids raised barely to half-mast told Detective Brendson that she was tired but was fighting the psychopath's torture. Everything about her tired body screamed defiance and determination.

"Awake again Sarah? Let's fix that, shall we?" He sauntered over to her. Slowly he ran his hands down her pale arms. She screamed in agony at the feeling of his emotions rubbing like sand paper over her skin. Her mind entered hers and manifested itself and began to grow. The pain of whatever had remained cracking and shattering brought to her lips a final scream before she fell into oblivion.

"Good-bye, Sarah." He whispered in her ear.

"What did you do to her?"

"I simply finished what I had planned on doing when I first brought her here; I smashed her fragile little mind to smithereens. And he should be here soon to find his little queen gone, just a shell barely living. If the soul does exist, I wonder, is it still there?" The Fae lowered himself to where, if her eyes had been open, he would be eye to eye with her.

Detective Brendson watched the scene in despair. He hoped Sarah's king came quickly because if there was a chance for her he would have it.

"_I'm going._ I can't leave her there in his hands, he would have her killed." Jareth said.

"He will not kill her. If that was what he wanted she would be dead, not in his dungeons. No I sense a far more sinister plot in his mind then murder." Will said. "But I must agree, we cannot leave the Lady Sarah and Maggie's father in his hands any longer. I shall go with you."

"You don't have to; I would not call you to do this. He is…"

"Yes, I know but I can't condone his actions any longer. He must be stopped."

Jareth nodded grimly. His friend was right. Before, Caleb had acted on his father's orders or in the interest of his lands but this had nothing to do with either. Sarah was merely a pawn queen being used to harm her own king. Caleb would pay dearly for any harm that came to his love and the ones she cared for.

_**Well that's the end of this chapter, I think there should only be two more. But if your extra good I may write a short Epilogue story as an early Christmas gift, or I could call it a Hanukkah gift if I land it write. **_

_**I hope you liked the way I made my little psycho Caleb. Yes, his Will's younger brother. They do have two older sibling (unnamed cause I don't care) that are fraternal twins, the eldest son is the heir. R&R **_


	8. Chapter 8

As soon as Jareth and Will entered the vast dungeon chamber the air seemed to grow dense. Detective Brendson knew that the blonde haired man had to be the Goblin King, Jareth. Something about him screamed 'I'm king do not cross me if you value your life.' The other behind him must have been Wilhelm, the psycho's brother. It was strange the two brothers looked similar save for their eyes. Yes, the hues of their eyes were identical, but the looks in them could not have been more different. Will's eyes were green and alive like the fields in the park not far from the police station. Caleb's eyes though, held darkness and hatred as they coiled together.

"So, you've finally come for the dear girl. What would you do if I said you were already too late?" Caleb asked mocking Jareth.

"Where is she, Caleb?" Jareth growled his concern the only thing holding him back.

Caleb stepped away from Sarah. The moment she was revealed saw a myriad of emotion pass across his face. Finally, like a game of Life spinner, it landed on rage. The air boiled around him and the two brothers took an unconscious step back. When nothing happened Caleb grew bold and stepped up to face the king. "If it helps she fought against me but she was too weak to truly stop me." He circled the girl's limp body and cupped her chin making her look at Jareth. "Poor thing didn't even know that it was your fault she was the way she was."

"What are you talking about, Caleb, Jareth would never harm her?" Will yelled.

"Of course not, he _loved_ her, a mortal." Jareth's eyes went wide. He stared at Sarah and at the scars that laced the insides of her forearms. Indecision painted his face when he realized that what the other Fae was saying was true. His love was changing her so they could be together. Sarah was becoming a Fae like him. She was becoming his Queen, his Labyrinth's Champion. "She became his perfect weakness and I have exploited that little fact."

Jareth was frozen. He had caused Sarah's pain and doubly caused her current predicament. If there had ever been a doubt in his made that he didn't deserve her it dissolved in that instant but it didn't weaken his resolve to save her. He would not let any more harm come to her.

"Hey, your Majesty or whatever," called Detective Brendson. They all looked over at the captured man. "She never blamed you for any of this. He did this to her, broke her mind and left only a shell of her. You loved her. She claimed you as her savior not her destroyer." His words brought strength to the king.

"Let her go, Caleb." The king said taking a step forward.

"Or what?"

"I have very few qualms about killing one such as you. I have let this go on for too long without putting you in check." He turned to Will. "Take this man to his daughter. I will deal with this vermin."

"Yes your Majesty." Will said bowing his head and moving over to the Detective.

"Don't do this Will. Once you leave with him you leave your brother to his death and you wouldn't do that, would you?"

"My brother never would have done this, harming an innocent girl and killing several others, for what, political gain? That person is not my brother."

Will's magic freed the detective and within a moment they were both gone. Both spared a glance at Sarah and the two Fae while they still could. For Detective Brendson it seemed as though years had passed since the moments of fear he'd seen from Sarah. Now it seemed she was truly gone. He wondered about her story and if it was the truth. Was there anyone else out there that would remember Sarah Williams or would it be just them at her funeral? No he had to hope that it wouldn't come to that. Her king was there to save her.

The two Fae watched them disappear along with any reason to hold back. Jareth had wanted Will to leave more so that he would not regret what he was about to do than in protection for the mortal. It seemed Will was right; Sarah brought out the best in him. Now she was gone. His love turned to bitter hatred. All he wanted was to torture this man, to make him understand his own pain. His power bristled and the other Fae was pushed back. The next blow came from his fist. Caleb was not expecting Jareth's furry and found himself strewn across a work table with Jareth standing over him. Just as he was about to strike the finishing blow Jareth saw the ring next to the other Fae's head. Inside he knew this wasn't right, he was not able to justly punish the other Fae.

_Sarah wondered in darkness. Silvery shards were scattered at her feet and some larger ones hung like mirrors around her. Each step crunched more shards beneath her feet creating echoes. Where was she? Better yet, _who_ was she? With each question the darkness around her became denser making it harder to breathe. She stopped her head aching from lack of oxygen. Why was this happening to her?_

_She moved on and stopped infront of one of the mirrors. Images played across its surface. One scene showed a man and a girl dancing in a crystal ballroom. The man was singing but there was no sound from the image. She watched his face as he stared at the girl in his arms. He was handsome, there was no doubt but there was sadness in his eyes. It was obvious to her that he loved the girl but she did not seem to understand. Confusion clouded the girl's face and she seemed to remember something. In hast she broke away from the man and pure sadness filled his eyes._

_The scene was so familiar, like Sarah had been there at that moment. She pulled away from it before…before what? What happened next? Some little voice was trying to force her to remember. She didn't want to, it hurt too much to try. She sat down and wrapped herself in her arms. It was so cold in the darkness. _

_Something warm rolled down her check. Was she crying? What for? All she knew was that she missed someone and she hadn't been able to say good-bye. Who was it that mattered so much that even here, where she couldn't remember her own name, caused her to feel sadness?_

Jareth freed Sarah's hands and scoped her up. He would not let her die. Of all the things he could possibly lose she was the one he could not live without. By whatever power he had she would not die while he still had breath. He transported them to his castle praying that she would hold on just long enough for him to save her.

_**Merry Christmas everyone! I hope to finish this story by the New Year so look for more updates in the near future. I love all of you my faithfull reviewers and wish you happy holidays and safe journeys.**_


	9. Chapter 9

Jareth walked into his throne room carrying his true love. He saw Sarah's friend and her father clinging to each other. They both gasped when they saw her and the girl moved closer to her father. Will gave him a cautious look but he shook his head and moved to take her to his chambers. Then he looked at the two mortals who cared for Sarah. "I will heal her." He vowed. The man nodded and held his daughter tighter.

Will came up beside him. "What about Caleb?" he whispered.

"I handed him over to the High King. He is the only one who can pass fair judgment on him." Jareth said.

Will looked at Jareth's face. It was set in a stern pattern with a calm authority. For the first time he looked like a real king. "A wise decision, my old friend."

"I have to find a way to save her. I can't lose her, Will," Jareth pleaded. His arms tightened around her but she didn't stir. She looked like a sickly rag doll in his arms but Will could still see her beauty underneath it all. He also noticed how young and peaceful in sleep.

"Take care of the lovely Lady." He used her unofficial title that the Goblins had given her and was pleased to see a smile twitch at the young king's face. What he would not tell Jareth was that the very goblins who had given her the title had spread the news of her condition. Now Goblins and the faeries that inhabited the outer Labyrinth sung a lament for the would be queen. Will could even feel the Labyrinth's pain at her fading life. All loved her and all would mourn her should he fail.

Jareth put her down on his bed. An ached stirred deep within his gut, he had wanted this but not for this reason. He wanted this to be their bed, he wanted it to be their room in their castle but now it was fading. There was very little chance at restoring it. He slid the ring holding his dream on to her finger like he was dressing a corpse. He had but one chance to save her life. He kissed her forehead and lay down beside her. Gently he entered her fragile mind.

_He found her easily. She sat silently wrapped up in her own arms. Then he heard the silent echoes of sobs rising from her. What thoughts he could understand were those of a lost child. She could not remember her own name. It made him realize that she would not recognize him. Another sob rose and his heart echoed it. _

"_Dear one, why are you crying?" He asked gently moving closer._

"_Wh-who are you?" She asked pushing away._

_He held back. "Merely someone who wishes to help you."_

"_I don't know you. I can't remember anything." She said cowering, pulling within herself._

"_I know, I came to help you."_

_She looked up at him. Her eyes studied him before looking around at the fragments of her memory. Then he could feel her pulling back again. It was like she was too afraid to remember. He willed her to remember something, anything. Suddenly there was a flash; a memory. The ring floated down and landed in her outstretched hand. She studied her own reflection in it. A tear rolled down his cheek. Gently he took her hand and set the ring on her finger. _

"_Was I your queen?" She asked quietly._

"_No, but I wanted you to be." He sobbed._

"_Do you still?"_

"_If you would have me." He whispered._

_Suddenly he felt wretched away from her. Both from her pushing away from him and something pulling at his body. As he left he watched the shards begin to reform, her memories becoming whole again. "Sarah," he whispered. She looked up at him. _

Jareth jolted upright. A hand flinched away from his shoulder as he did. Will stood over him, hope shining in his eyes. Then he pulled back, "You have a visitor my king."

The king stood with all the grace he could muster doing his best not to disturb Sarah. "Who is it?"

Before Will could answer the door to his chamber's opened and in waltzed High King Jethro, Jareth's own brother. Will knelt but as Jareth moved to do the same he was stopped. Jethro's hand clapped him on the shoulder. "Come dear brother what's all this fuss about? First you bring me a mad lordling and now you kneel on ceremony? What has gotten into you?" he looked his brother in the eyes. "Surely it is not that mortal girl…?" He moved to Jareth's bed.

"Jethro, please…"

"Is this her? The Sarah, the one they call the Lady of the Labyrinth."

"Yes," he choked.

The High King sat down next to the girl with a grave look upon his face. He brushed a hair from her face gently. The ring on her finger caught his eyes. "You love her don't you?" All Jareth could do was nod. He was beyond worlds. His brother was keeping him away from her. "Her mind is so fragile but it is coming back together. You did amazingly pulling her together."

"I barely did anything."

"But she isn't whole yet. You do understand what is happening to her? The only way to completely heal her is to make her purely Fae."

"Your Majesty, you mean to…?"

"Yes, Wilhelm, I mean to make her wholly Fae, unless, dear brother, you disagree."

There was a moment of silence as Jareth tried to process what his brother had said. Jethro had sent him to the Goblin Kingdom to keep him away from the court just after he'd been crowned and they'd had some stupid fight. All in all just one big stupid misunderstanding but it had left them distant. Now of all times Jethro wanted to help.

"It is not that I disagree, brother I just don't understand why. Why help me? Why help her?"

Honest regret covered the High King's face. "I admit, I was rash. Father sent you away when we were still very young. I never truly knew you and I mistook your intentions that day. Now I wish to make amends. I know she is the one thing that makes time here a little less difficult, now your happiness wanes with her." He paused, sorrow etched in his eyes. "Please, let me do this for you. Let me save her so you may truly live and I may truly know you, my brother."

Jareth nodded his consent moved beyond words by his brother's admission. Never before had he felt so close to his final shred of family. He watched his brother's hands hover over her face. Magic rolled around them both as Will and Jareth watched. When the magic dissipated and Jethro lowered his arms Jareth moved closer. "I'd like you to stay, at least until she awakes. I want her to meet you, my brother and, if she will have me, her future brother-in-law."

The brothers smiled and hugged. For both it was the chance at a new beginning. "If she does your children will be my heirs should I bare none. I would not be far from them either. Perhaps you would consider returning to the court?"

"I would have her decide. This place," Jareth breathed in the very scent of the Labyrinth, "she once called it her home. Though I do think she wouldn't mind visiting the court, every now and then." The two smiled.

Sarah was out of harm's way, Jethro had assured Jareth that the transformation was better done while she was asleep. Still the younger brother was often at her side rubbing her cheek or soothing her hair. Once during the afternoon the mortal girl, Maggie, whom had called on him to save Sarah, visited. It relieved her to know Sarah would live even if once she awoke they would never see each other again. Finally in the evening Sarah began to stir. Immediately Jareth was at her side.

"Precious," Jareth whispered when her eyes were finally open.

She rested her palm on his cheek. "Yes." She stated.

"What?"

"I remember. You came to me; you were trying to save me. I remembered the ring because you willed me to remember something and I asked you if I was your queen. You told me it was your wish. I asked it you still wanted me. You told me that if I would have you then yes. Yes I would have you. I need nothing more."

He pressed her hand harder to his cheek and then without warning kissed her. Jethro, while happy to see them reunited and still fully in love, wished to make himself known to the newly turned Fae. "Oh, Sarah, this is my brother, Jethro, the High King of the Fae."

Sarah moved to bow but Jethro stopped her. "There is no need for that. I would rather you call me brother, after all I soon will be. In fact I'll marry you myself."


	10. Chapter 10

It had been two days since Sarah had opened her eyes to Jareth's face and each day her strength returned. Maggie and her father had stayed with her to help her ease back into the life she'd wanted before. She picked a flower from the garden that was dusted with what appeared to be gold glitter and smelt of rich spices. The strange thing was the flower seemed to remind her of a certain Fae. She smiled and looked up. Jareth watched her from the shade a large tree. His entire form called to her. Leaving Maggie at the flower bed she crossed the garden to sit beside him.

"Hello love," he said wrapping his arm around her.

"I found this." She held up the flower so it caught a rare beam of light. "It reminded me of you."

He chuckled. "And I," he waved his hand over her braid, "found these." He drew her braid over her shoulder so she could see before tilting her head to look at him. "They're called phlox; they mean 'our souls are united'."

She smiled. It had been this way since she'd woken up. He never stopped looking at her and he never missed the chance to let her rest against him, which was a lot. There were spells every now and then when she would feel suddenly tired but they were beginning to pass. Still she kept the act going, after all she didn't mind in hailing her fiancé's sent or feeling his warmth or his heartbeat. In fact at that moment despite the fact that she had never felt more alive all she wanted to do was curl up in his arms and sleep listening to the rhythmic pounding of his heart. She let out a content sigh.

"Are you sure you're alright to go to the ball tonight? After all…"

"I'll be fine, I promise. Besides, your people need to see that everything's ok, that you are still a fit ruler. I have to be there because you're announcing our engagement and besides you'll be at my side the whole time keeping me strong. Won't you?"

"Of course," he conceded. Her will was strong, stronger than it had been in a while. He leaned forward until Sarah was resting on the ground below him. "I'll never lose you again." He ran his fingers over her braid.

She looked up memorizing every line and detail of his face. She would never forget him again. How had she done it in the first place? "No, you won't."

He bent down and kissed her. After all they had forever, not really very long, no not long at all.

**The End**

_**There you have it a short romantic ending. Sorry it took so long…I've been busy. Anyway ten points and a one-shot (labyrinth topic of winners choice) to the one who finds the reference to my story Return to the labyrinth.**_

_**TwilightLabyrinth **_


	11. Author's note

_**A/N: I added some pictures to my Tumblr account( link on my profile) of Sarah's outfits. Please check it out. **_


End file.
